Known assemblies are configured to provide damping of structures against dynamic loads, such as those created by oscillating sources, in order to prevent premature failures. These damping assemblies can include, for example, various damping elements that are axially disposed in relation to a defined structure or housing. As the load is applied, dynamic reactions within the assembly absorbs energy, thereby damping the applied load. One example of a hydraulically controlled damping assembly of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,856, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Another version of a vibratory damping apparatus is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This damping apparatus 700 is described by a bag-like structure 704 formed from at least one sheet of a fluid impermeable material, such as Nomex. The structure 704 is defined by a top edge 725, a bottom edge 727, and respective outer edges 731, 735 as well as an optional center seam 715, separating the structure 704 into mirrored sides 708, 712 as well as a plurality of interior cavities 717, 719, 721 in which at least some of the interior cavities are at least partially filled with a granulated damping material. A plurality of engagement members 740 provided along the outer edges 731, 735 and more specifically border portions 737 and the flexible nature of the material enable the enclosure 704 to be flexibly wrapped about a physical object, such as a pipe 750. Additional details relating to this latter damping apparatus are provided in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0105262A1, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
While each of the foregoing assemblies are quite effective in damping applied loads, there is considerable complexity for each of these described structures in terms of the number of working parts and associated costs that are required to manufacture same and to effect repair in the event of failure. In addition, the type of structures and arrangement of the various damping elements to which these assemblies can be suitably mounted can be somewhat limited due to their shape, functionalities, and/or size, among other concerns and also based on environments, including input loads imparted to a structure and the associated damping assembly. In addition, this type of assembly also insulates the device to which the assembly is attached. This insulation can be an undesirable attribute, which produces overheating.
As a result, there is a general and pervasive need in the field to develop a vibratory damping assembly that can be effectively used to provide damping over a broad spectrum of input frequencies and in which the apparatus can be used in connection with numerous and varied types of structures with little or no modifications, as well as providing effective damping under various types of loading conditions and environments and further provide ventilation of the assembly to which it is attached.